Life After Hogwarts Hermione and Ron
by Youre-a-wizard-Kelly
Summary: Hermione and Ron's post-Hogwarts adventure and life. All characters are property of J.K.Rowling and so is the original series, Harry Potter c
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So, this is chapter one of my Ron and Hermione fanfiction in progress. It's coming along rather smooth. This is basically the tale of what happens in their life after they leave Hogwarts. &***_**DISCLAIMER* ****J. owns the characters used. This is only my original story of what happens later. ****Thank you.**

It had been 2 years since we fought side by side in the downfall of Hogwarts. It had been 9 years since we met on the Hogwarts Express. In those years, we had grown to be the couple we are today, sitting at my Muggle parents' home.

"So," My father spoke as he passed the fish around the mahogany table, "Any plans for the future?" He shot a look at Ron.

Ron, with a slice of bread in his mouth, glanced at me with a confused look. I took this as my cue to answer for my nervous spouse.

"Ron is looking at quitting his job, running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—" My mother and father nearly choked.

"Quit, you say?"

"Yes, dad, but he is resigning to become an auror, of course. He's been interested ever since Harry took up the job. They may even work together often." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Harry, now how is he doing?" My mother asked abruptly.

Ron coughed, "He's seeing my sister these days. May even be my brother-in-law someday." He grinned a flawed, but charming smile.

As the tables were cleared, by hand, I pulled Ron aside, checking how he was dealing.

"I'm well, it's odd however, a Muggle household. Take no offense, honey. I just don't know what to say or how to act."

"Well, keep up what you're doing. We'll leave in an hour, okay?"

"All right, then." He kissed my cheek, turning it red with my blushing.

Quickly, we apparated at the cozy stone house at the far end of a mystical lake. The Tudor was draped with trees and shrubs of all sorts. Spring colors painted the forest in which we lived.

"What did you think of them, honestly? Are they too uptight?" I queried him before unlocking the large double doors.

"Well, they're not uptight, they're just—how do I say this…different? D'you understand what I'm saying here, Hermione?" I shook my head as he finished answering.

"I mean, it's not them. It's me. That's the only reason I was so uncomfortable at dinner. What with their being dentists and Muggles and I felt like I didn't belong one bit. However, things will change. That was my first time meeting them officially."

"I see. So, you are okay with them, hm?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Okay then. _Alohomora!" _ Being an official witch, I used a simple spell to open the doors.

With that, we entered the home and lit lavender and chamomile candles. I placed my pocket book on the sofa and hung my jacket. Ron embraced me in an amorous hug before we went upstairs to prepare for sleep.

Ron brushed his teeth alongside me in his robe. I combed out my wavy, and still unfortunately frizzy, hair and headed to the bed.

The down mattress was extraordinarily comfy. Ron heaved a sigh, most likely of relief. Relieving it was, to be home, in our own privacy for the first time in a period of days.

We had previously visited Harry at his own home, where he and Ginny made the announcement that they were thinking of marrying each other.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked jokingly, knowing that Harry and Ginny were together, after doing some sort of hand grab with Harry. Harry laughed and then strolled over to the redheaded girl, putting his rather muscular arm around her. Ron kept a straight face.

"What, are you two actually…?" My mouth stretched into an enormous grin.

"Yes, we're engaged to be married. I could not be happier." Ron chortled.

"Well, I honestly didn't see it lasting that long,—" I nudged his ribcage with my elbow and spoke up.

"We're happy for you two. So adorable." Ginny and Harry blushed.

"Shall we eat?" Ginny suggested.

I focused my attention on Ron's snores, all of which kept me up throughout the night. At one o' clock, I rolled over, placing my sage pillow over top of my ears. Gradually, sleep took over alongside my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With my eyes closed, my arms extended and felt around for Ron. However, I sat up to find an empty bed, confused. I scanned the room, no sign of Ron. _Its eight o clock in the morning, where is he this early?_ I thought as I stared at the grandfather clock.

I placed my feet on the cold mahogany floor, scuffled across the room to search for Ron. _Not in here._

"Ronald Weasley…where have you gotten to?" _You're overreacting, he's a grown man and is allowed to do as he pleases, _I told myself. Still, I went down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen to find Nevis, our house owl, perched by a small piece of parchment.

Upon closer inspection, it read,

**Knowing you, you're probably worried out of your mind looking for me, so I left this note. Harry sent an owl much too early this morning. Woke me with its screeching. He said the Ministry was hosting an interview for Aurors this fine day. I decided to go down there as soon as was possible. I'll apparate home 'round two o clock. I love you.**

**Ron **

So Ron was well. This brought a pang of relief. I climbed once more up the stairs, and went into the washroom to take a shower.

Frustrated, I pulled at the rusting shower handle, which did nothing that could have made water come out. I figured the plumbing was acting up once more, (it tended to do so in this old house), and emerged my wand from my robe pocket. Stepping back a slight bit, I spoke,

"_Reparo!" _And the water began spewing out of the showerhead. Pleased, I stepped in.

As I tidied the house, a little magic here and there, Ron nearly made me faint as he appeared with a *Crack* by my side.

"Ron!" I exclaimed throwing the vacuum down on the carpeting and my arms around his neck, "How did it go?"

Ron looked into my eyes, "Good news and bad news, honey."

I raised a brow.

"Good news first, I guess. I got the job!"

"Ron, that's great! It's what you have wanted to do for the longest time! But the bad news—?"

"Yes, ah—" But before Ron got to telling me the news, a barn owl swooped through the bay window, baring a long roll of parchment between its talons.

I took the parchment, and unfolded it, not prepared to see what was written.

Ministry of Magic

On this 30th day of March

We request the service of Ronald Weasley as soon as possible, as he has recently been enlisted as an auror. The situation is crucially dangerous and urgent, he shall apparate right away. Most sincere apologies for any inconvienence.

Hoping all is well,

Department of Controlling and Capturing of Dark Wizards.

Ron suddenly rushed to put his robes on once more, but I tugged his arm back fast.

"Ron, what's going on? What is the bad news?"

"Hermione, there is talk of another uprising. A dark force may come again. We have to prevent it—"

"What? No, we finished them at the battle of Hogwarts…"

"That's what we all thought." He kissed me urgently and with a loud crackle, dissaparated.


	3. Chapter 3

I did a double take around the dining room. _Wake up, Hermione! Don't be stupid now, another uprising? And who would be leading this?_ I scoffed. The Ministry was most obviously overreacting, which they have done many times in the past. _Must be a gag. _I attempted to convince myself this was nowhere near possible, but the idea seemed more realistic as I put towards more thought.

Although the remaining Death Eaters were arrested after Voldemort's fall and the Battle of Hogwarts a couple years ago, many went into hiding. Was it possible they re-united once more in their founder's glory? As horrifying as the idea might seem, it was completely possible. They were all nutters anyways.

I couldn't be bothered with this though, as much as I was, I had a quick meeting to attend on my day off of work. I took up a job at the Ministry of Magic, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So, I dressed myself in fuchsia robes and apparated two halls away from the Wizengamot Administrative Services office.

The building was overrun with the sound of witches' heels and cracks of tardy wizards as they hurriedly appeared in the building. I stopped to greet some wizards I was acquainted with, and eventually arrived at the courtroom, where my fellow workers and I would discuss hearing dates, judge and jury schedules, and legal proceedings for the next month of April.

_Now, not a word mentioned by any one of my colleagues about an uprising. _I glanced around the marble room, listening hard for any clues. _Nothing. Surely, Ron's office was over reacting and probably being fed inaccurate information. _But as soon as I thought this, a crew of Aurors had appeared by the rows of cherry wood seats.

"Requesting permission to make announcement, sir," said a eerie looking Auror up front of the men and women to the head judge.

"Proceed…"

"It has come to our attention that a certain few escaped Death Eaters—" The whole room jumped at the mention of such terrible people.

"—they have sent strange messages from an unidentified location, taunting the Ministry and even Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with threats of rising once more. If you could, we ask that you and your team take the time this upcoming week to investigate side by side with us." The room fell silent and Judge McCarish cleared his throat.

"Why are they taunting Hogwarts? I presume they don't realize there is nothing they can do to harm it any more, as it has been destroyed and is in the process of reparation. No students to hunt, no teachers to rid."

As he finished his sentence, my mind automatically flashed back to the horrifying end of my years at Hogwarts. The way they hunted, Harry, how they pushed Dumbledore to have himself murdered…Oh if they were to attempt, or even consider it once more…

"Ms. Granger? What do you have to say about the case? Shall we proceed with the investigation?"

"Yes, sir. We will see you next week then, Aurors. Dismissed." And with that, the Auror Office pushed open the cream marble doors and swept away.


	4. Chapter 4

After long, tiring hours at the Ministry, Ron and I arrived home and sat down to lamb stew with squash and pumpkin juice. Dinner was unusually quiet, but since we just found out that we just might relive our nightmares, I guess it was okay.

Ron coughed, "So…you're going to investigate with us?"

"Why wouldn't I? I want to know why they are coming back…D'you reckon they are still after Harry?"

"No, no not really. I uh, think they're over that these days."

Silence.

"Then what are their motives?"

"Hermione, do you remember what the Death Eaters and Voldemort originally planned to do? That is, before James and Lily Potter were to be murdered and even after that?"

Of course. Everyone knew what Dark Wizards dreamed of. They dreamed of taking over the wizarding world, ridding every Muggle-born and building a foundation of Pure-bloods. Prejudice bastards, they are.

I nodded. "But why would they waste their time, honestly? It'll be just as impossible as it was years ago…"

"I don't know, I really don't know. But we have to be prepared, whether this is a false alarm or not, okay? Let's get to sleep. You've had a long day." After this, Ron leaned across the table and kissed my forehead.

_Things are going to be fine._

But sleep didn't come easily.

Ratty looking wizards closed in on hundreds of wizards, green light flashing everywhere. "We're doing it!" screamed a pale witch with beady red eyes, as plenty half-bloods and muggle-borns dropped dead.

I skimmed the crowd frantically searching for Ron and Harry, and then I lost my own life as a terrible wizard screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Screeching. Loud, terrible screeching. I jumped awake, sweaty and crying. A maroon owl was making the noise by the bedroom window. I looked at the clock, I only slept for two hours so far, and then glanced to my left. Ron slept soundly, and his flawless face calmed me down as I watched him breathe steadily. I stepped off the bed to read the letter and hopefully get back to sleep.

The parchment on the owl's leg was from Harry.

**Hermione and Ron,**

**Sorry I sent this owl so late, I just heard of the news earlier today in the office. I bet you two have also, but just checking in. I wouldn't worry, either of you, many people don't think it will persevere.**

**Hoping all is well, maybe we could settle with some butter beer later this week? **

**Harry**

Harry didn't seem to think anything would happen either, so why am I so worrisome? Not that Harry has always been so alert…

I went back to sleep and tried to just forget it all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron, wake up."

Muffled snores escaped his mouth and nose. I shoved him one last time, frustrated.

"**Ron. **Get up; we have to go investigate…" Why this woke him easier than all my other attempts, I have no idea. I reckon he was excited to work his first day as an Auror.

"So sorry, just had a good sleep, I didn't feel like waking," Ron said as he stretched.

I drew the scarlet curtains and let the sun seep into the room as Ron slid on his socks and shoes.

We apparated at the Ministry around 8 o' clock in the morning. Wizards bustled throughout the building as we made our way to our separate offices.

"Well, I'll see you no less than an hour, I presume…" I said as I looked into Ron's blue eyes.

"Yeah, I love you." He kissed me once, then another time, and I couldn't help myself from turning beet red.

"Hermione, good day."

"Good day, Sir McCarnish. What are the plans for investigation?" I asked as I took a seat alongside several witches and wizards in the courtroom.

"We're going to take to the letters they have left, which there aren't many of, and see if we can find where they are hiding. That's step 1." Said a lean, young witch with curly bronze hair, Jessica Glanker.

"So the Aurors are assisting us?" I asked reassuringly.

"Yes, they're going to be great help. We may even proceed to step two. Oi—and here they come!" Judge Fleetwood stood up, followed by the rest of us.

Elderly men, tired looking women, young witches and wizards, Harry, Ron; they proceeded into the room with envelopes, parchment and quills.

Ron put the pile in his arms on the granite first, and Jessica Glanker tore open the top envelope.

We all gathered around the scroll, eyes darting across lines.

**We will not give up on our dark lord's plan. **

The next letter was opened.

_**You're in luck. By the time we form again in honor of Lord Voldemort, will be years from now. Prepare yourselves.**_

Another.

**Good luck this time.**

After several more letters, Judge McCarnish let out a sincere laugh.

"Why, is this really what your office has been 'fraid of? A couple of fraudulent threats! Oh, need not to worry now; folk…need not to worry. They will not rise again. They are weak! They want to seem intimidating, oh no, they wouldn't—"

The head Auror cleared his throat and spoke up,

"And why don't you believe they will not? You seem as if you take this as a gag of some sort, Harvey, and quite frankly-"

"Carac, listen! When Voldemort lost power almost 20 years ago, it took him 13 years, mark my words. 13 YEARS to restore power, even with the help of Death Eaters. Please tell me what makes you think a remaining, what, 8 Death Eaters can fight thousands of Wizards here at the Ministry…"

Agreement was murmured throughout the room, Judge Harvey McCarnish had a point, and I began to wonder what had me so worried; it did seem rather impossible now.

Carac brushed his gray hair back, "Well then, I believe we will be heading back now. If we get any "real" hints that something could happen, I'll be sure to let you know Harvey."

The Aurors left the room at once, Ron and Harry grinning back at me.

"…sounds just like Alastor Moody if you ask me, back in his day…" whispered Millicent Daubenaire.

I walked over to Judge McCarnish, "Is that all for the day?"

"Are you in a rush to leave, Granger?"

"Err—not exactly, but I figured that's the only reason we came in today…"

He chuckled, "I kid." He then stood up and glanced around, "Have a great night, you all." And our department cleared out abruptly.

Ron was already waiting for me when I got home, the scent of primrose in the air and dinner on the table.

I hung up my cloak and sat to dinner, which was very peaceful. We laughed, and things fell into place. We didn't have to worry about another uprising, we both trusted Harvey's opinion.

"D'you think you'll be ok now, honey?" Ron asked with a mouthful of asparagus in his mouth.

"Yes. What does the rest of your department have to say about the ruling?"

"They all agree with your Judge, I mean, it all adds up, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

I used my wand to clean up, being tired and all, but when I headed for the bedroom, Ron pulled me in a close embrace and spun me around with his hand on my waist.

"Hermione,"

"Hmm?" I asked with my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Well, we've been together for a while now and I want to know…"

"Yes?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron whispered, staring into my eyes as I melted like butter.


	6. Chapter 6

I nearly fainted on the spot.

"I, uh—dunno, oh Ron!" Tears came streaming down my face at once, Ron looked very worried. "I—_hiccup_—can't believe you-_hiccup—_really want me to-_hiccup_—marry you!"

Ron wiped my tears with his sleeve, "Well what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, Ron! Oh this is..." I kissed Ron so passionately I was taken aback myself.

Ron laughed with joy and carried me up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Cheers!" Said Harry, as we clanked our butter bears in unison at the Three Broomsticks.

After two large gulps of the warm beverage, I looked at Harry and Ginny as they sat across from Ron and I.

"Sure is nice to see you two again, isn't it?"

"Of course and with this news…" Ginny answered me with a wink.

Ron and Harry were in their own world, as men do seem to do when meeting up, so Ginny and I discussed the engagements and wedding plans.

"Well, I know Ron isn't the greatest romancer, so how did he do it?" Ginny asked.

"We were, err—"I started to blush. "We were cleaning the kitchen at the end of the night and I was about to go upstairs but he stops me, and puts his arm around my waist…"

"So, I decide he is just being lovable and you know, but we start dancing and he gets serious. He says, 'Hermione, we have been together for a while now'…"

"And then he just drops the question like a hot yam. Now, here I am crying and choking myself up while he waits for me to say something through my hiccups, and…Ginny it was, just crazy. Did not see it coming, no."

"Well I couldn't be happier for you, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile. "Oh! The Wedding, yes! What are you and Ron looking at? Are you going to marry right away or hold off for some time…?"

The wedding. I had not thought about that in the past three days since we got engaged. I suddenly envisioned myself walking down a path in a long, flowy gown—

"Hermione?"

"Right, right. Hmm, I don't believe we know what we are doing, yet. Have you and Harry made plans?"

"Yes, actually. Something small, but not private. We would invite many people, but not such an exquisite affair, maybe something like Fleur and Bill's wedding?"

I remember Fleur and Bill's wedding very much so.

Luna Lovegood danced with Xenophillius, her father, in a corner, Bill and Fleur paraded to an Irish song, and then…flames. Everywhere. Harry, Ron and I appeared in front of a bus. The rest is a blur.

Ginny must have seen the horrified look in my eyes as I examined the memory. She spoke once more, "That is, without the ending that night had."

I took another sip of butter bear, "Yeah, most definitely."

The four of us continued to chatter throughout the afternoon and finally said goodbyes.  
As Harry pulled me in for a hug, he said, "Good luck with Ron", winked, and disapparated with his fingers intertwined in Ginny's.

"How is Harry? I didn't really get to have much conversation with him…" I asked Ron while we strolled about Hogsmeade.

"He's well, yet he is anxious about a few things I guess. He won't say he is, but you can sense his nerves."

"And the reason behind his anxiousness?"

"Well I mean, I think he will always be scarred by what happened with the second war, and so forth. Then he has a wedding to think about, and the fear of _another_ uprising—"

I interrupted Ron, "Yes but the thought has been dismissed…right?"

"Right, but it still terrifies Harry, how could it not? Above all, he has a lot on his plate and a full stomach."


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly. I rented nearly 40 owls, sending invitations out to family and friends for Ron and I's wedding. I got dozens of responses, composed of congrats and one howler from Mrs. Weasley, which was meant for Ron. He opened it, sighing.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ARE TO BE MARRIED AND YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING? NOT ONE WORD! THIS IS A BIG DEAL, YOU MUSTNT HIDE IT FROM YOUR MOTHER! IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS, DON'T YOU HAVE THE TIME TO DROP AN OWL MY WAY? GINERVA TOLD ME ABOUT HER ENGAGEMENT! WHY COULDN'T YOU?" **_Mrs. Weasley shouted, but then her voice softened as she concluded her howler with, "Oh and Hermione, dear, thank you for informing me. Congratulations you two; much love from all." And then, the howler exploded, leaving bits of paper flying in the air.

Ron's ears were scarlet, "With those howlers again! She's overreacting once more…which is no surprise." He heaved a deep sigh. "So, who will be attending?"

I looked up from the heap of envelopes and parchment on the table and said, "I invited 38 people, 36 of which are coming."

"And that would be?"  
"Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Charlie, your mother and father, my mother and father, Luna and Xenophillius Lovegood, Neville Longbottom…Fleur…do you wish for me to continue?"

"No, that sounds well."

Time kept speeding by. About a week before the wedding, Ginny and I went into Hogsmeade to get our dress clothing as did Harry and Ron.

"Hello, ladies. How are you today?" asked a pale, short witch with blonde ringlets of hair as we stepped inside the dusty looking shop.

"Well." Ginny and I replied simultaneously. I glanced around the room. White gowns floated through a section labeled _Wedding Gowns._ Over in a corner, a teenage witch spun in a pink dress as her friends admired in awe.

"Do you reckon we should try something on?"

"Might as well…"

I stepped out of the secluded changing room and stared at my reflection. The girl in the mirror looked different, as she was draped in a fluorescent white, flowy gown with a tight corset and a train about a meter long. Ginny shrieked, "Hermione, you look beautiful!" As I beamed and my cheeks turned scarlet, I noticed Ginny's pale gold gown that complimented her skin and fiery hair perfectly. Before I could get the flattering words out of my mouth, a distant voice complimented Ginny first from the entrance.

"You look astonishing." Harry said, making Ginny blush so hard I was sure she would have exploded. Ron was at Harry's side and walked over to me, putting his arm around my exposed shoulder.

"But you look better, dear." Ron whispered with a wink. I hugged him amorously as I giggled.

The roar of chatter and buzzing of familiar peoples' greetings and laughs calmed my nerves some. I peered through the archway that was draped with all constantly changing flowers, due to an enchantment. _Breathe. _I reminded myself. _You watched Ginny and Harry do this only last week, surely you can do it as well. _And soon enough, the organ music began and I floated gracefully down the path to the altar.

Faces glanced at me in awe, and I caught a few side remarks about my dress, hair, if I was nervous or not, and eventually I reached Ron. He appeared to be wonderstruck, looking at me with his mouth wide open, most obviously speechless. We grabbed hold of each other's hands and faced the wizard in front of us.

We exchanged vows, and finally, the wizard lifted his wand and sent flower petals amongst us. Ron gently took my left hand and placed upon it one silver, sparkling ring on its fourth finger. I returned the favor and gave him his golden band. Next thing I knew, I was in Ron's buff arms, my lips ever so urgent on his. After what felt like several glorious sunlit days, the crowd erupted with applause and we broke apart, took each other's hands and faced them with smiles.

Ron and I arrived at the reception, still holding on to one another, and we were nearly ambushed by clusters of relatives and friends.

"Congrats!" Shrieked Luna Lovegood, whose platinum hair was pinned back neatly.

Ron's family wandered over, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley sobbing with joy, "Congratulations, guys." They all said in unison. Ginny pulled me aside as Ron was greeted by other guests.

"You did it, Hermione. Exhilarating, isn't it? But it was perfect and I'm so glad for you."

"Thanks, Ginny." I smiled as I hugged my best friend, and I saw Harry smirk at me and gesture me with two thumbs up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**17 years later…**_

"Rose! Hugo! It's time to go to Diagon Alley!" I shouted up the steps to my two children. A fiery haired 11 year old emerged from her bedroom, with her 9 year old brother by her side.

"How are we getting there, mum?" Rose asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Ron did, instead. "Floo powder," He smiled. "Come down by the fireplace, you two." He instructed them.

Rose and Hugo fluttered down the stairs and waited impatiently as Ron and I gathered our galleons.

"Accio Floo Powder!" I said, and the powder was summoned into my outstretched hand. Ron and Rose went first, the green flames engulfing them. I wondered how she was feeling, using Floo powder for the first time. As they vanished, I grabbed my son's small hand and stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted.

Soon, we landed in front of The Leaky Cauldron. My eyes scanned the perimeter for Ron and Rose. I was insanely pleased to see Harry, Ginny and their three children about to walk into Flourish and Blotts.

"Is that Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked.

"Yes it is…Harry! Ginny!" I called out, and their heads turned. They all proceeded over.

After exchanging hellos, Hugo, James and Lily ran off with Ron and Harry. Ginny and I took Albus and Rose to get their books.

We spent a while there in Diagon Alley; reliving our childhood in the same stores we bought our very own Hogwarts items. The excitement was felt throughout all the new young wizards, and especially by our children who would soon be learning the ways of magic that guided their own parents throughout our lives. Our time is over, but a new generation lies ahead.

_**The End. **_

**THANK YOU! Thank you all so much for reading my tale on Hermione and Ron's post Hogwarts life. I can't believe the support I've gotten from all of you readers, and all the favorites. It means so much to me. Unfortunately, I ended the story abruptly, but I was out ideas to keep it going. Once again, the original tale of Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, as well as all characters mentioned in my adapted story. **

**I will begin another Harry Potter fan fiction soon, and I encourage you all to read it. If you want a specific fan fiction, shoot me a PM and I can work with that. **

**Love Kelly. **


End file.
